Mechanical Beginning: Remix
by Fortuna Draken
Summary: Sonic and co. face a new threat from Eggman as a Prototype Ultimate Life form rises and a mysterious Black Emerald is found. Remixed from the first story by the same name


**Well, welcome to the remix of my original story. Not much to say but enjoy. Oh right, and the disclaimer, which will remain here for further viewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Sonic related. I do own this story and all OCs seen  
**

* * *

Mystic Ruin Zone...

Miles "Tails" Prower was busy working on one of his two planes. Having had nothing to do since the Ex World Grand Prix, he'd been upgrading the Tornado for Sonic after they'd located a chaos emerald in the strangest of places. His namesakes, the twin tails enabling him to fly, were twisting around themselves in excitement.

This upgrade had been a challenge for him, but Tails had been itching for a challenge. Apparently he'd been picking traits up from Sonic.

"Boy oh boy! Wait till Sonic gets to see this!"

The blue hedgehog in question was running. That in itself was not a surprising statement. Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest thing alive, was known and famous for his speed. He was running along the forest in Mystic Ruin Zone, the same Zone where Tails' workshop was located.

The blue blur had been running for some time now, but halted quite suddenly and looked around. "Huh? That was weird. Man, I though I could sense a Chaos Emerald around here somewhere. I know, I'll head back to Tails' place. He can bring his emerald tracker out here."

With that, Sonic speed off back towards the workshop, unaware of the spybot watching him…

"I knew it!" A familiar egg-shaped human laughed in his base quite a far way away. "I knew Sonic would lead me to a Chaos Emerald. Now, all I need is one more, and I'll be able to see if that journal of my grand-father's was correct."

Dr. Eggman turned to his computer and re-read the journal entry. "Shadow failed me during the Black Arms invasion, as well as many other times...but maybe I can get this prototype to obey me instead." The doctor laughed.

Space Colony ARK

Password: MARIA

Password accepted. Search: PROJECT CHAOS

Retrieving data. Data retrieved.

STATUS?

In-active. History? NEGATIVE

A dragon looked at the data displaying across the screen. A smile. She held a chaos emerald in one hand, and had been looking for this particular data for some time. Now, to find out just where "Project Chaos" was...she returned her gaze to the keyboard.

JOURNALS ON PROJECT

Data retrieved. History? RETRIEVE AND DISPLAY STATUS

12 journals on PROJECT CHAOS. 1 viewed in the last week.

The dragon raised an eye ridge. Someone else was interested in the Prototype? She grinned. Very interesting...perhaps she could meet this unknown person.

LOCATION?

Co-ordinates to follow...

The dragon looked at the co-ordinates, raised an eye-ridge, and then headed to the docking bay. Typing the co-ordinates into the ship she'd stolen to get to the ARK, she settled down for the trip. The ship launched off, back to earth, taking Seira the Dragon with it...

Meanwhile back in Mystic Ruin Zone, Sonic had just got back to Tail's workshop.

"Tails?"

"Hiya Sonic! Come and check this out, I finished the modifications to the Tornado!"

Sonic grinned. "Really now?"

"Yup! Come on!"

Tails lead the blue blur into his workshop's main room. "The Tornado is now completely water and lightning proof!"

"Sweet! Couldn't have done it without you Tails."

Tails grinned and put his hands behind his back and looked proud of himself. Ever since they'd found a Chaos Emerald was in a new, unknown Zone that was filled with storms, Sonic had been urging him to modify the Tornado.

"By the way Tails, I think there's a chaos emerald nearby. I though I felt it on my run earlier."

"Really Sonic? I wonder why we hadn't picked it up before? The scanner should have detected it."

"Dunno. Get your emerald tracker and let's go!"

Tails nodded, "Okay!"

"Getting anything?"

"There's something very faint coming from around here somewhere. I think we might be getting closer."

Sonic and Tails were in the same area Sonic has been running in earlier that day, searching for the Chaos Emerald Sonic claimed to have sensed.

"Sonic! Over there!"

Tails hurried through some bushes following his tracker. Sonic had a hard time keeping up. Tails was a lot smaller than the hedgehog and the bushes didn't help.

"Tails! Wait up!"

Sonic needn't have worried. Tails had stopped anyway, rather unexpectedly. Sonic almost ran into him. Once he got his balance back, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No...well, yeah, kind of. I'm getting two readings. One's defiantly a chaos emerald. But the other seems to be something chaos powered, but a lot more powerful!"

"No way! Something stronger than a chaos emerald?"

"Yeah, so it would seem. I didn't think it was possible. Which one do we go after Sonic?"

Sonic mused over this for a minute. "Well, seeing as where there's chaos emerald, old Eggman's never too far away, I think we better go after the stronger signal. Otherwise, who knows what he could do?"

Tails nodded and turned, "Good point Sonic. This way!"

Eggman was indeed not far away. He was in his hover-craft with several robots down below. He hovered over the crater that had been formed from the robots digging. One stood up suddenly.

"Emerald acquired."

"Good work my robots. Hand it over." **A/N: These bots look like the ones in **_**Shadow the Hedgehog**_

The robot complied. Eggman looked at the shiny jewel, the white chaos emerald, and laughed.

"Woa...what is that Tails?"

"I don't know..."

Sonic and Tails had just found the source of power. It was a shard of what looked like a chaos emerald. But it was...

"Black...a black emerald?"

"But aren't there only 7 emeralds Sonic?" Tails asked in confusion

"That's what I thought. A black emerald..."

Sonic and Tails looked at the shard in Sonic's hand in confusion and wonder.


End file.
